New Year's Eve
by DeliciousGollum
Summary: "Say something, say something, something like you love me" - Mumford and Sons: Believe


_New Year's Eve_

 _The Burrow_

 _00:14_

You have to get out of here.

(Shit shit shit shit.)

You can't find your purse or your bag and seriously fuck the Burrow for being so damn big. It's like a freaking labyrinth in there.

You need to leave. Right now. You can't… You just can't.

(This isn't right, it isn't right.)

Fuck you're so drunk and you can't even turn the doorknob because it won't stop moving. Stop moving you stupid thing!

(It wasn't supposed to go this way!)

It's so cold outside and snow is falling and the wind is blowing your hair in your face and you slip on a patch of ice and _fuck-_

(That hurts. You need to leave.)

\- Hermione!

(No. _No.)_

Deep breath. And then everything is spinning and the voice ( _Hermione! HERMIONE!)_ fades away.

* * *

 _1 year later_

 _The Burrow_

 _12:31_

Everything is still as messy as it was one year ago. It never changes. Except maybe for the decorations (flowers, flowers everywhere and you're really happy you're not allergic).

There are a lot of people because it's a big celebration. A big event and everyone wants to hear about it.

 _(- Do you think I should ask her?_

 _\- Ask who what, Harry?)_

You spot journalists in a corner, trying to hide behind some decorations and you see Rita Skeeter. She's also trying to hide behind a big hat on her head (and you seriously consider making her head a big as the hat so they match, but then you remember who you are).

Deep breath. You need a drink. A strong one. (Or maybe two or three)

You're so lucky that the bar isn't far away from the ceremony, hell, you're lucky that there even is a bar because you know how she would freak out if someone got drunk at _her_ ceremony. (Harry probably convinced her)

You're also very lucky that the barman (a cute guy with green eyes and blond hair that you don't even look at) recognizes you and decides to give you a free drink. Looks like the worst day of your life may not be 100% bad. Just 99.99%.

 _(- Marriage, Hermione.)_

You're desperately trying to find a seat hidden in the crowd when Molly spots you and judging by her look, you can't escape. (Well fuck me)

\- Hermione! I'm so glad you came, dear!

(You're not.)

(But you plaster the biggest, fakest smile on your face.)

\- I'm so glad to be here too! I knew this day would come soon!

(You knew, and it made you want to die.)

\- I'm so sorry I couldn't help her prepare before the wedding, but you know, I'm drowning in paperwork right now.

And she waves your "concerns" away with that glowing smile on her face that practically blinds you. You try not to roll your eyes when she talks about her struggle with the cake and the decorations.

Then she's gone because she has so much to do and you sigh in relief before taking a seat and trying to compose yourself. (The tightening in your chest is just nerves. For them. Nothing to do with… Nothing.)

* * *

 _The Burrow_

 _13:02_

The music starts playing and it startles you (your heart stops beating for a moment). Everyone gets up and it takes you a few seconds to follow them because you really don't want to see, to hear, to even be here.

(You clutch your purse in your hands and your knuckles are turning white.)

There she is. In white. Perfect. Beautiful. (You can't breathe)

And for a moment it seems like she's walking towards you, but her eyes are focused on… (Harry)

 _(It's New Year's Eve. Everyone is at the Burrow.)_

Her father is guiding her to the arch (the beautiful arch with beautiful white flowers).

 _(Everyone's drunk. You're drunk. So drunk you decided to go lie down in one of the bedrooms.)_

She takes his hand and glides up to him, her smile bigger than ever. (Yours is practically non-existent.)

 _(The door opens and she's smiling at you. You've never seen her smile like that. You hope it's because of you.)_

The priest is talking but you're too focused on breathing to hear him. (It's all a load of bullshit anyway.)

 _(She sits beside you and you kiss her immediately. You need her. You always need her. She needs you too. She doesn't respond. Usually, she does.)_

\- Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?

They answer at the same time:

\- We have.

 _(She takes your wrists in her hands and she pushes you away and for a moment you're so confused. What is happening?)_

\- Harry James Potter, do you consent to be my husband?

\- I do.

 _(- Harry…)_

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you consent to be my wife?

 _(- … asked me to marry him.)_

\- I do.

 _(- And I said yes.)_

\- You may now kiss the bride.

(You look away because your heart is already in pieces at this point and you don't need them to break in millions of pieces too.)

 _(- I'm so sorry, Hermione. I love you too. But… I love him more.)_

* * *

 _The Burrow_

 _13:45_

You leave after they're married. (And their rings are shining in the sunlight.)

You buy a bottle of vodka on the way home.

 _(- I choose him.)_

 _Well I don't even know if I believe_

 _Well I don't even know if I believe_

 _I don't even know if I wanna believe_

 _Anything you're trying to say to me_

 _So open up my eyes_

 _Tell me I'm alive_

 _This is never gonna go our way_

 _If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind_


End file.
